Astrid's Dare
by Karate Koala
Summary: He lost a bet he wanted no part in. Now, he has to complete Astrid's dare to honour said bet he wanted no part in. Which involves the infamous glory hole in the girl's restroom... If there ever is a time his stubbornness should not waver. It is now. Modern one-shot. Rated M because of what your sexy imagination is picturing right now.


**Written By: Karate Koala  
** **Fandom: How To Train Your Dragon  
** **Genre(s): Romance & Humor  
** **Rating: M**  
 **Warning(s): Lemons**  
 **Pairing(s): Hiccstrid**

 **Pornhub is my new prompt generator. Thought you should know.**

* * *

Astrid's Dare

"No." Hiccup said adamantly. He _really_ wanted to yell it to their faces, but him and his so-called "friends" were playing hooky in the middle of the high school halls.

"Lost the bet, Hiccup." His cousin, Snotlout, said. He was wearing a very big grin, obviously taking extreme satisfaction in seeing him in a very embarrassing situation.

"A bet I wanted no part in!" Hiccup did yell out this time. Not a moment later did a small, but firm hand cover his mouth to keep him quiet. His furious green eyes locked with feminine blue ones that have _never_ held so much mischief before.

"You still played the game." Astrid whispered. While Hiccup towered over her, no one questioned who held all the cards. "In the end, you still lost."

"No shit I loss." Hiccup said, wrenching her hand from his mouth. "I thought we've established I'm the nerd of the group."

"You're kinda tied for Fishlegs on that one..." Tuffnut butted in.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but corrected himself, "I thought we've established I have zero athletic capability."

"That's not true! Gobber made you captain of the cross country team! As well as track for this spring!" Ruffnut supported now.

Hiccup shot the sarcastic remark just _waiting_ to be let out. "Goes to show how good I am at running away from my problems." A few moments went by before it happened. Anyone could see the figurative light bulb that lit above his head.

Anyone includes one Astrid Hofferson. The second Hiccup darted past the Thorston twins she grabbed his bicep and threw his back to the wall. Then wasting no time in grabbing his wrists and pinning them on each side of his head.

"Not. So. Fast, Night Fury." Hiccup glared down at her. Her rosy lips were curved into a smirk he really wanted to go away. It was all _her_ idea to begin with. The bet. This _dare_. She was even able to pull him by the tie straight out of class. In the middle of a lecture, and the teacher didn't even bat an eye. She was the _mastermind_.

"I _trusted_ you. You were my. Best. Friend."

"Maybe I don't want to be best friends anymore." The blonde playfully threw back. The second meaning behind her statement flying straight over his dense head. Once again Hiccup tried to escape her hold. While getting a reasonable amount of success, Astrid only retaliated by pinning him with her entire body. "The dare is simple really." She started again in the same whisper. "You know about the hole in the girl's bathroom. Everyone does. Go in there. Wait, and when a girl goes into the stall next to you, give her your _meat_." A blush spreads across the taller teen's freckled face as he looked away. In the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw Astrid's smirk grow impossibly bigger.

Does she have any sense of what she is doing to him right now? His lifetime crush is pressing her _entire_ body against his right now, and speaking of his _meat_.

"Must get you hard, right? Thinking of some random girl sucking your cock." Astrid kept whispering, pulling Hiccup from his personal thoughts. She didn't stop there. Rocking on her feet, she grinded her entire body against his toned, lean one. Hiccup couldn't for the life of him force out the feeling of Astrid's breasts rubbing on his chest. Hiccup resorted to giving the cold shoulder to all of his "friends."

Suddenly, his face met the cold wall and his dominant arm had been wrenched behind his back. He gave resistance again, but Astrid only tightened her hold and he groaned in pain as a result. "Time to go for a little walk." She announced, a little too cheerfully.

"I never thought I could hate you, or anyone so much." Hiccup grumbled. He felt really betrayed. Yesterday, Astrid badgered him constantly to accept the bet. No one, not even himself, knew he would win, and while he went home sure that there would be no repercussions. Convincing himself it was just some competition to keep them entertained, but then in comes Astrid with the most manic grin on her face during AP English. Turns out, he was the last one to be rounded up before she announced her demand for winning the bet: Using the infamous glory hole in the girl's restrooms.

"I _know_ you'll be thanking me." Astrid said as the group walked up to the restrooms. He could hear Fishlegs rambling on about worst case scenarios. Not really helping Hiccup that much. Lifetime sex offender status sort of gave him the biggest scare. The twins were practically worshiping Astrid for her creative _dare_. Then Snotlout was grumbling to himself about how he should have done the bet. He turned to look at the bulky blonde, and his eyes begged him to to do anything, but pain shot through his arm again.

"Uh uh." Astrid said as she leaned in close to his ear. "You aren't going to find a friend in him either. I made sure you have no way out." Hiccup surprised himself when he let out a growl. The sound was so primal he thought it would have come from an actual animal. Not a human. "You're acting like a cornered wolf, Night Fury." She chuckled. Reaching the girl's door, Astrid pushed him to it as the Thorstons and Snotlout circled him.

Turning around, Hiccup surveyed for any escapes, but he couldn't find any. He knew Astrid didn't trust Fishlegs, so he was behind everyone. Looking at the door again, Hiccup never thought a stick figure could look so terrifying. So intimidating.

"~In you go..." Astrid said interrupting his thoughts with a sing-song voice.

Sending another glare her way, he wasn't about to relent. "I am _not_ going to jail. If I walk in there and do... what you want me to do. Every sane woman will scream and call the cops."

"Yeah! That's the fun part!"

Hiccup face palmed, "Tuff, not everyone has your thrill for running from the law." Stealthily, he inched is way off to the side, but once again, Astrid was in front of him with that smug smirk.

"Don't worry. I got your back!" She said ironically, shoving a ski mask into his chest. Hiccup stared at the accessory, dumbfounded. "Like Ruff said. You're the captain of cross country and track. You got your speed. Hell, I've seen you keep up with your dog at full sprint. K9 unit won't be able to gain on you because Toothless _is_ K9 unit."

Taking a step forward into her personal space, he spoke, "Okay enough, Astrid. What's with this ploy."

There it was again. The mischief. Behind the grin and sapphire eyes. "Just some fun and games, Hiccup."

He took another step. Making her take one back and splay a hand across his pectoral, his first real gain in the entire conflict really. "You planned everything." Astrid turned her head to the side. "You set up the bet, and made sure I was the one who played. Now, we're all here making sure I honor the bet with a dare that definitely isn't a spur of the moment decision."

"You're right. You're just really fun to prank." Astrid said now pushing Hiccup back towards the door. A blush was spread across her entire face and upper chest. Hiccup looked further down and was shocked to see two nipples protruding from the fabric of her white shirt. His back hit the door and Astrid stood there with her arms crossed _under_ her chest. Only making Hiccup more flustered as her cleavage was only accentuated even more. He had already accepted that his death will be most likely be Astrid's effortless beauty. Even in something as simple as a low cut shirt, skinny jeans, and tennis shoes like she's wearing now, she still tops photoshopped models. "Faster you go in. Faster you can come out. If the final bell rings before you get a shot then you can come out, and we can act like this never happened."

After a few seconds, Hiccup kicked in the door behind him and walked in mumbling, "At least I won't have the company of idiots and traitors."

Behind him, he heard Astrid giggle happily, "See you soon!"

Walking into the girl's bathroom, he wasn't exactly surprised. It wasn't that much better than the boy's. Only the absence of urinals, and more stalls... and less piss on the floor. On the side of the sinks there was a second hole covered up by cardboard hanging by duct tape. Really going to show the school's care for privacy as well as its budget. Hearing whispering from behind he yanked the cardboard off.

"Is the show starting already? That was fast." Definitely Tuffnut.

"Perverts." Hiccup scoffed at them.

"Clocks ticking, Hiccup." He heard Astrid say. He could almost hear the smirk in her voice as well.

Sighing he turned around and checked all four stalls. He found the glory hole between a corner stall and the one adjacent to it. Hiccup ended up blushing when he saw it and what he was suppose to use it for. Taking the corner stall he prayed that all the females in the school already did their business. All he had to do was sit on the toilet and wait until the final bell. Still he took out his phone because he was not going to _wait_. That would be borderline self-torture.

Around the twenty minute mark, it happened. Hiccup's head shot up when he heard the door open and someone walk in. Each step was amplified and when her shoes came into view he watched them with wide eyes. Hoping and praying he wouldn't have to endure absolute mortification.

He was able to catch himself from sighing as the person took the far stall and proceeded with her... doings. Then hearing the lady leave had the opposite effect. Every step she took gave Hiccup more relief.

But the silence was replaced with humming just as the previous girl left the restroom. Hiccup's head fell back again. He could barely keep a top on his embarrassment the first time. How was he going to do this again?

The new girl took her time walking. Her music from her ear buds filled the restroom despite the low volume. Hiccup watched the white tennis shoes _stroll_ through the bathroom. Before opening a stall door.

 _Fuck..._

As the girl sat down on the toilet adjacent to him, Hiccup was blushing up a storm and contemplating faking his death and starting over. Obviously his parents would miss him. His mother would be heartbroken, and knowing his father, he would bury himself in work. His "friends" would mourn, but he would want them to move on and they would know that. Astrid would hunt him down. She told him that. Even if he was actually dead, she would hunt him down and drag him back by the ear to her house. Does he believe it?

Yes.

A snort broke him out of his planning and realized with shock that her finger was poking through the glory hole. Trimmed and with no nail polish. He blushed even more as it struck him that she was thinking of the absurdity of the hole, and how it has probably never been used. The finger retracted and he heard her smartphone's passcode unlocking and the music stopping. Her humming didn't stop though, the barely audible noise still followed the rhythm of the last song, and sound effects of keys being pressed started.

He wasn't doing it. If he did it. Then he'd be out the front door running from the cops. He wasn't about to embarrass the girl either. He didn't know her, but she definitely didn't deserve a stranger's penis in her face.

Argument came in the form of vibration in his hand. Unlocking his phone and looking at his messages, it made him want to cry.

2:16 PM, Astrid: _Come on Hiccup. We saw her go in. Give her your cock! ;)_

The text reminded him, like a lightning strike, that there was a bet, and a dare. As well as an audience. A perverted, sadistic one. Peer pressure became too much for Hiccup as he tried to let out a quiet sigh. Standing up, he re-adjusted his personal "problem" because as much as it shamed him, the thought of all of this did get him hard.

His conscience will be the _only_ place he will ever admit it.

Unbuckling and unzipping his pants as quietly as possible, Hiccup prayed to his sleeping self to wake up already. The mortification he was feeling was way too real. Lowering his pants to his knees, he palmed his "problem" through his boxer briefs before lowering those too and letting his manhood free. He gave his cock a few strokes to get harder, and once again blushed when he looked at the hole on the stall wall.

 _Just do it, and be ready run._ He thought.

Lining his cock with the glory hole, Hiccup slowly put a fraction of his shaft in because he was sure he would need to make a speedy escape.

He heard the girl gasp and he closed his eyes. Focusing on his hearing since it was really the only reliable sense right now. Seconds passed and the uncomfortable silence ensued. Hiccup felt something graze him and his cock involuntarily jumped. The girl, shocked, let out a loud gasp again. More silence passed before Hiccup felt her _fingers_ graze him again. Her curious pointer finger barely ghosted over him before tracing a vein down his length to the point where she couldn't go any further.

By this point, Hiccup was biting his knuckle. What was happening? At this time, he expected himself to be across the football field behind the school already, but he was still _here_. Having his manhood examined by a girl he didn't know. Shuffling was heard, and Hiccup realized she was standing up. She was leaving! Oh god, he'll be cornered now. All hopes of escape gone.

Once again he was proven wrong when the girl lifted up his cock. She didn't grabbed him, she just let him rest in her hand. Slowly though, she closed around him and applying a little pressure. Subconsciously, Hiccup pressed a little closer, further into the hand.

"You like that?" A voice whispered. Her voice. Hiccup didn't say anything, still too embarrassed that this was actually happening. She squeezed a little and massaged the head more. Exploring his manhood, he felt her tracing the sensitive veins and ghost her fingers over his head. More shifting was heard and as he looked down he saw jean-clad knees on the ground. She was kneeling in front of him now. Her hand squeezing his cock brought him back to more important matters and he lost himself in the girl's soft massaging. She used her thumb to spread his precum over his head, and moaned in delight as he throbbed in her palm.

Hiccup gripped the top of the stall as the girl continued to play with him. Feeling a little more confident about the situation. He slowly let more of his cock through the glory hole. The hand around him opened up and held him as more of his manhood came into her view.

"Oh... my... god..." He heard her whisper. What did that mean? Was something wrong with how he looked? At this point, his pelvis was up against the wall, meaning his manhood was on full display for her to see with maybe an inch of him in the glory hole. "There's so much more... Mmm, you're such a _big. Boy._ " She whispered, emphasizing the last to words with a bit more amazement. Hiccup was still a little lost. It's true he didn't know how he... measured up to other men. He's never really cared, and if he was curious, the thought of looking up pictures of other penises ended those curiosities.

And as her hand wrapped around his shaft just below the head, he found himself caring less. She started stroking him, and added her second hand not long after since she could still do _long_ strokes even with two hands. At his base, her hands squeezed as she stroked up his entire length and when she went back to her regular pace, let out a hungry moan. Hiccup felt her warm breath on his head before his senses felt something hot and wet for a second and his cock jumped again.

The girl moaned again, sounding like she enjoyed something. "Did you like that? I know I did. You taste _delicious_." To follow it up, Hiccup felt the same hotness lick up his entire shaft to the head. All the while hearing her moan as she did the task. She started stroking him hard again, and placed quick kisses on his cock head. Making an effort to make them as loud as possible.

One.

Two.

Three.

The smacks of the kisses filled the restroom, and Hiccup was still comprehending everything. He really was using a glory hole and there was a girl on the other side. The girl was still stroking him off, seemingly enjoying it as much as he was. She placed another kiss on him before her mouth opened up and enveloped his head. Her hot tongue twirled around him, and he bit back his moan. His partner on the other hand, had no restraints for staying quiet. Moaning delightfully as she sucked off his rock hard cock. Her hands went to his base as she eagerly took more of him into her mouth. She fought against her gag reflex when she was three quarters down, but ended up retreating. She took a second to recover before taking him in the mouth again, wasting no time in shoving as much as she could into her mouth. This time, powering through her gag reflex, her nose touched the cool wall.

Feeling him throb deep in her throat became an addicting pleasure. She breathed through her nose as her throat muscles swallowed his cock.

"Fuck..." Hiccup growled out. She continued to relax her throat and then swallow his cock again. Deep throating was never something he was interested in, but consider him a fan now. Finally, she slowly let every inch of cock out of her mouth. When just the head remained inside, she sucked and pumped him hard. At this point, Hiccup couldn't form words and simply growled. Already becoming accustomed to his new habit. She finally released him with a loud pop.

"Now I _know_ you liked that." The girl giggled. "I hope you did. I've never gone down on my knees for a man before." After whispering, she wasted no time in licking the length of his cock again. Every time she retreated from sucking his cock, Hiccup would hear her moan as she pumped him. "You have a beautiful cock." Lick. "You looked so delicious I just couldn't help myself." Another lick. For a split second, she let go of Hiccup manhood and he heard shuffling. By the time he realized it, she already had her mouth wrapped around his head already and her hands were pumping his shaft again. Looking down he saw a white shirt in between his feet and her knees.

Holding him by the shaft, she teased the head of his cock with her nipples. Shuffling a bit closer, she placed his cock in between her breasts and pushed her assets together. While she wasn't an anime character, she still had enough size to effectively give Hiccup's cock a boobjob, and he was so big that she could take his head in her mouth still.

Hiccup felt his cock be pressed in between her two mounds and lost himself as she sucked him off and fucked her breasts. She always switched up her technique when it ever got too complacent.

She slowed down as time went on, and Hiccup heard her standing up again. As he looked down, he heard more shuffling and was shocked silent when a pair of skinny jeans and a red lace thong were kicked on his feet. Her hand wrapped around him again, giving steady pumps. Below Hiccup saw her feet turn around. The girl's small, but firm, hand guided him towards something. Finally the head of his manhood brushed against something hot and dripping wet. His cock spread her pussy lips as she teased herself. After his head was adiquitely wet with her juices, she slowly speared herself. With full control, she stopped just as the head was in and adjusted to the unfamiliar sensation.

On the other side, Hiccup was controlling his breathing. While the girl is already being filled with just his head, Hiccup was feeling as if he was being teased for torture. He felt her bounce to get a little friction and take more of his cock with every centimeter to the point where half of him was in her. While the uncomfortable position wouldn't allow her to take more than half his cock, the girl reached for what she couldn't take and pumped him.

 _BBBRRRIIINNNGGG_!

Both restroom occupants were shocked out of their activity by the school bell sounding in the halls. Not even seconds later, the door opened and three chatting girls walked in.

Hiccup would have panicked if it weren't for the fact that half of him was buried inside the girl in the adjacent stall. While stuck where he was, he used his legs to bunch the girl's clothes between his feet. Hopefully hiding the fact that she was stark naked in the stall.

"So are we driving to your house?"

"Yeah. My parents are out of the house, so we can stay the night there. Maybe head to a club later tonight?" One prompted, which caused the other two to giggle.

"Why don't we head to Haddock's house?" A third, and vaguely familiar, voice prompted. Hiccup suddenly felt his cock being squeezed by the girl he was buried in.

"C'mom Heather. I'm not looking to commit suicide."

"God, you're a bunch of pussies." Heather scoffed. "What are you scared of?"

"Astrid has made it perfectly clear Hiccup is off-limits." One said with evident fear in her voice. "I mean, yeah. Hiccup is fucking hot and half of the school wants him, but don't you remember the senior that literally walked up to him and said he was cute back in freshman year? She couldn't walk till January!"

"Hofferson doesn't scare me. That jock can go find another dick to circle around. Trying to find the best way to pounce and fuck." As Heather finished, the girl in the stall started to ride his cock, and resuming her pumping on what she couldn't fuck. "While I will be busy riding Hiccup." Said man didn't register Heather's last comment since the girl wrapped around him was constantly picking up speed with everything she said.

"Your death wish, but fine we can go to Hiccup's. And if this works, I want in!" One said as the door closed. Once it closed the three girls were forgotten, and they both let out a moan both have been holding back.

The girl kept on picking up speed in her movements and pumps. Hiccup tried to help out where he could, but there really wasn't much he could do other than let her use his cock to fuck herself. At a point, she got too fast and Hiccup slipped out from her slick pussy. Both used loll in the sex to catch their breathes and Hiccup even retreated his cock from the hole. Half of his manhood was covered in juices Hiccup guessed were from the girl, and he was hardest he has ever been.

"Hey..." Her voice whispered, a bit husky and low, but it actually held some... fear? "W-We aren't done." Oh. Was she thinking he was going to leave? She sounded like she would hate the idea. Sighing, Hiccup lined up with the glory hole again and pushed through. Halting when he instantly met her pussy lips on the other side.

"C'mon." She said, a bit more confident now that she could feel Hiccup's cock teasing her. "Fuck me." Slowly he entered her. Once he was in, he buried himself far deeper than when she had the control. He heard her gasp, but it broke into a moan. "More. Fuck me more." She said again, almost begging. Given the green light, Hiccup retreated his cock most of the way before beginning a faster thrusting pace. Her response came in the form of instant moans and a few mewls. "Yes... Yes... Mmm, is my virgin pussy tight enough for you?" The girl egged on, and pleased when he growled. She would have laughed at the amount of times her best friend has physically growled at her if it weren't for the fact she was being fucked by his huge cock right now.

As time passed, Hiccup showed no signs of slowing down. The girl's breathing, on the other hand, began a steady increase as she felt the knot in her stomach about to unravel. Hiccup felt her inner muscles beginning to tighten around him. Now knowing she is close to finishing, he gave harder thrusts, getting him deeper into her.

"Mmm... I-I think I'm gonna... Nnngh! Hicc-Ahhh!..." She shouted as her climax hit her. He felt her walls spasm around him. Once the spasms stopped, the girl separated herself from Hiccup's cock, and leaned against the wall. Just as Hiccup was about to retreat, a hand wrapped around him again, leisurely pumping him, and a delightful hum was heard. He looked down to see her bare knees hitting the ground and he felt her lips place kisses along the length of his shaft. After one long lick up his length, she moaned. "Mmm. We taste great together..." Not wasting a beat, she engulfed him again. Taking his slick head down her throat.

She didn't stop this time. Swallowing. Sucking. Pumping. She did it all until he came. Moaning wantonly with enjoyment as well. Hiccup growled again. "Coming..." Was all he was able to get out. The girl showed no signs of slowing down. If anything, she got faster. Hiccup finally released into her mouth and both of them moaned. She didn't stop sucking him until she squeezed every drop of cum and he became flaccid. After that, she still greedily cleaned his shaft for any she missed.

"Mmm..." She moaned again. "So... good." She gave another lick up his length. In an act that surprised him, she took his sensitive manhood into her mouth again. Pumping his shaft hard, seeming to not believe he was dry. While he had no idea, he felt her tongue flick over his head once in a while followed by a moan, seeming to find more drops of his cum. Finally, she stopped her work and slowed down. Giving one long lick up his shaft again before showering him in kisses. After her last lingering kiss on his head, she slowly let go of his manhood and started to get dressed.

Hiccup slowly retreated his manhood from the glory hole and pulled his boxer briefs and pants up. Taking his time doing so to let his mind catch up. The adjacent stall's door opened and Hiccup watched the pair of tennis shoes stop in front of his stall.

"Whoops." She whispered. Hiccup's eyebrows shot up as red fabric dropped to the floor, and was kicked towards him. The girl's pleased humming filled the room until she closed the door on her way out. Reaching down, Hiccup picked up the fabric to take a look at it. He realized, with a blush that that spread across his face like wildfire, that she _accidentally_ dropped her red lace thong. It certainly was sexy. He didn't think it would be something a girl would wear without a reason. Sticking the sexy lingerie in his pocket, Hiccup finally made it out of the girl's bathroom.

He expected to find his friends outside waiting for him, but the hallways were abandoned. As he made is way through the school to the parking lot, he called his cousin.

 _"Hiccup!"_ He heard him yell from the other side.

"Hey..." Hiccup started awkwardly. "Uh... did you guys leave already?"

 _"Yeah. We thought you'd join us the second the bell rang, but I guess you decided to do your business in the girl's bathroom where you belong."_ While Hiccup would have ignored the verbal jab either way. The thought of what _did_ hold him back came full force and brought back another blush.

"Ahhh ha ha, yeah... So you guys just left?"

 _"Well yeah. You didn't expect us to sit around in a janitor's closet with nothing to look at, right?"_

"Wait. Nothing to look at?"

 _"Yeah. Some girl after that first one saw the open hole and covered it up again."_ The second girl blocked the hole. The girl that sat in the adjacent stall.

After coughing awkwardly he responded to his cousin. "Oh well... I guess I better head home. See you later, 'Lout."

 _"Yeah. Whatever, cuz."_

Walking out the double ,..doors, he was met with an empty parking lot, one Mustang, and one blonde. _Oh this is not going to be good._ Hiccup thought. Astrid was leaning on the hood of his black 1969 Ford Shelby Mustang. Astrid turned her head towards him and they made eye contact. He waved as greeting since his anger towards her had been... worked out of his system. She, however, turned her head and leaned back until she fully laid on the hood of the muscle car.

His pants are tightening. Nothing new. Astrid had an instinctual talent to look as beautiful as possible. Laying down on the hood of the '69 Mustang makes her almost irresistible, but... there was _something_ different.

Walking up to the demi-goddess, Hiccup unlocked his phone for any new messages. "Are you going to need a ride?" He asked, maybe a bit irritated at the fact that he _will_ give her ride when she made him experience a lifetime's worth of embarrassment just an hour ago.

Astrid sighed before using her arms to lift herself up and replying. "Yeah... My parents are gone for the week. We can hang out in my room."

"Why didn't you go home with Ruff?" Hiccup questioned. Forcing himself to keep looking at his phone.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

Hiccup slowly looked up from his phone to look at her. Her answer was so _simple_ , but Astrid knew he knew that. She _made_ it simple. She sounded so _innocent_ saying it. For the first time in his entire life, Hiccup looked over her body not caring if she saw him or not. Her white shirt was low cut to show a generous amount of teasing cleavage. Her skinny jeans hugged her legs like a second skin. She was literally glowing in some kind of aura. Her face held something akin childish innocence, but he saw it. Behind her eyes was the mischief. The mischief of a fucking _seductress_ that was _far_ from innocent.

Before he knew it. He pinned her down on top of his Mustang in the parking lot. Astrid gasped as Hiccup looked at her face now that her facade had dropped. Seconds past as Hiccup observed every detail of her face. This close, he could see that her pupils were dilated, and the faintest of blushes crossed her cheeks. He cupped the side of her face and he brushed his thumb over her swollen rosy lips. His hand traveled down and she tilted her head to the side to give him access. When he reached her chest, his fingers glided over one of the prominent nipples through her shirt, and she arched her back in response. He tried leaning back, but realized her legs were wrapped around his waist, trapping him just as much as he was trapping her. Still going lower, he saw Astrid never buttoned her jeans after she left him in the bathroom. Unzipping her jeans and yanking them down, he was met with the sight of Astrid's well-fucked pussy framed by her blonde curls on full display.

Hiccup looked back up at her as he cupped her womanhood. Astrid watched him with baited breath, and honestly, the intensity of his eyes was making her lower lips drool that much more.

"How long have you been circling your prey?" Hiccup said. Seeing fury flash in her eyes for a second at the indirect mention of Heather.

Taking a deep breath to speak clearly, she whispered still a little breathless. "How long have you been crushing on me?"

Taking a few seconds, Hiccup answered. "Since puberty." Raising an eyebrow, he silently asked his question again.

"Well girls hit puberty before boys," Astrid said like she was musing on an idea before her face broke into a full grin. "Guess I win." The grin was wiped off her face as he growled in her ear. Also involuntarily bucking her hips into his palm. She was lucky she made her move today, if she was still playing shy schoolgirl when he started growling like _that_... She wouldn't have stood a chance, she would have jumped him in the cafeteria during lunch hour.

"So all of your goddamn teasing..?"

Giggling, she said. "Was _really_ me teasing you. Me saying _come and get it_. Today's _dare_ was me finding a way to get your cock." She reached up to grab his tie while her other hand pushed her up close to his face. She took a second to look at his face again before closing the distance and kissing him.

Hiccup removed his hand from her naked pussy to her hips while his other threaded into the braid behind her head, deepening the kiss. They separated slowly and grinned at each other.

"You need a ride." Hiccup said. More of a statement than an offer or question. She nodded and they separated. Hiccup rounded his mustang to the driver's door. Astrid, not even bothering to pull her jeans up above her ass, got into the passenger seat. Turning to Hiccup, who was starting the engine already, with a coy smirk.

"My parents are gone for the week." She repeated. Hiccup stiffened as Astrid reached over and gripped his manhood. "We can hang out in my room."

Hiccup did it again. He growled, and Astrid tightened her grip on him as she heard the noise. " _Don't_ do that." She warned. Though seeing his confused face, she continued. "Your... new habit. It has effects on me and will probably make me do something stupid." She rubbed his hard cock before reluctantly leaning back. "Like distract you." She watched him breath deeply as he backed the Mustang out of the parking spot and onto the road. Her hands were traveling down to the dull throbbing between her legs when she heard it _again_. Her entire body seized up at the sound, and her fingers dived into her slick opening. She _isn't_ joking when she says she's afraid of Hiccup's newfound ability over her. She looked over to him, biting her lip. He was sparing her glances once in a while. Sometimes to her face. Other times to her hands.

Astrid turned in her seat so her back was to her door, and spread her legs as best she could with her jeans around her lower thighs. Giving Hiccup a full view of her dripping lips. It feels like she has been on a high since her experience with Hiccup in the restroom. Just earlier today, she was doing her best to hide her cureless infatuation with him. Now she's spread wide, openly inviting him to look at her most private places on her body. Her fingers lazily traced her folds as she was finally able to admire the man at the center of her fantasies. Now with a completed... image. Easily slipping her fingers inside her and throwing her shirt over her head to grope her breasts, Astrid drifted her gaze towards his lap, and let her mind wander even more.

She could clearly see his revived manhood straining against his pants. Like a punch to the face, she was reminded of seeing him in the restroom. His manhood standing proudly before her through the wall. How he throbbed in her hand, and how he tasted. How he felt inside her and how deep he went. Her walls clenched around her fingers at the thought, but she still felt so empty after experiencing Hiccup in action.

In a daze, Astrid got on her knees, and leaned over the gear shift and under Hiccup's arm which were on the steering wheel. Unbuckling and unzipping his pants, she pulled his cock out of his confines.

"You're doing something stupid." Hiccup said. His voice perhaps a bit strained.

Astrid didn't respond immediately, prioritizing in tasting him for the umpteenth time today. "Mhmm." She finally acknowledged. Hiccup felt her take him in her mouth and her head started bobbing up and down. Every time she went up, her tongue would twirl around his head, and Hiccup would involuntarily buck his hips. His multitasking was being put to the test, and he would proudly give himself a one hundred and ten percent. No drivers around him seemed to be the least bit of suspicious about him or his... passenger.

Astrid finally rose, but kept her attention on pumping him. "I can't help myself."

Stopping at a red light, Hiccup looked at this new Astrid. "And where has this... sex kitten come from?"

Astrid let out a little giggle at the comparison. "Sex kitten?" She whispered. Following it up by leaning close and doing her best at a mock purr. Which was almost spot on. He responded with his own growl, and her grin grew. "I don't know. I guess it has to do with the fact that you're _mine_ now." Leaning down, so she was centimeters away from his cock again, she continued. "And I can have this... _beautiful_ piece of man now."

A gasp ripped through her as something unexpected invaded her lower lips, but quickly realized it was Hiccup's fingers.

The taste of his cock and the feel of his fingers made her moan. "Shouldn't... you be... focusing on... something else?" Astrid got out as her ass started to move with his finger's ministrations.

Apparently this just-as-new Hiccup didn't like her telling him what to focus on. He growled as he forcefully shoved a third long finger into her. Longer than hers at any rate so it had a much bigger effect. "You're just as much _mine_."

Cue her shudder.

"Mhmm!" She gave a long lick up his shaft. "All yours."

Suddenly, the car came to a halt, and Hiccup slipped his fingers out of her entrance. Looking up, excitement filled her as she saw her familiar house. She looked back out to the road. "See anybody?"

Hiccup glanced in the mirrors before responding. "No. I don't think so."

Astrid quickly threw open the car door and got out. Hiccup watched, shocked, as she quickly rounded the car topless and with her jeans below her ass. Realizing he was falling behind, he opened his own door and tried to stuff his member back into his boxer briefs at the very least.

"Uh uh." Astrid said as she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him out of the Mustang. Once he was steady on his own two feet, her hand darted down to wrap around him again. "You're going to be out of those pants soon enough anyway." Being sure to keep up her steady pumping, Astrid led the way to the front door. Hiccup took glances behind him to make sure no car came around the corner. Once at her front door, Hiccup allowed himself to let his control go and grabbed both of her breasts and pulled her back flush against his chest. Astrid's hand frantically dug in her pocket for her house key, but was becoming very hard to focus with Hiccup's hot member resting on her ass. Finally, she found it and practically shoved the key into keyhole.

In a blur, Astrid turned around and pulled Hiccup by the tie through the door. Once the door was closed, she pushed him against it, kissing him fervently. Loosening his tie, she mentally cursed Hiccup for his great fashion sense. While he _did_ look handsome in button-up shirts, they weren't made to be taken off quickly. She felt like she was starving and taking the time to unbutton his shirt was time she did not want to waste. Taking two handfuls of his shirt, she pulled and the buttons flew off. With his chest on full display, Astrid's eyes practically raped his body as her grin split her face.

"You're paying for that." Hiccup growled at her.

Astrid dived for his collarbone and started peppering his chest in kisses. Progressively going lower, her hands followed where ever her kisses went, scraping his skin and feeling the muscles underneath tense under her touch. With her knees touching the floor, Astrid hooked her fingers into his pants and boxer briefs, pulling them down to the floor and having him step out of them. Deciding to have some fun, Astrid trained her facial features to adopt a much more innocent expression.

With her hand slowly traveling up his thigh. She looked past Hiccup's manhood, that stood proudly above her face, and spoke. "Do you have any ideas on how I could possibly pay you back?"

Hiccup glared down at the teasing demi-goddess. He threaded one of his hands into her hair and growled. A threat in of itself.

Astrid gasped mockingly as she focused on his cock. "I have an idea." She said before her hand that had been slowly creeping up his thigh gripped his shaft at the base, making an effort to _try_ and make her thumb and middle finger touch, but finding no success. Her mouth found one of his balls and she took it into her mouth. After giving the same treatment to the other, she slowly licked up his shaft and flicked her tongue over his head. Astrid kept eye contact with Hiccup as she opened wide and took him into her mouth. Her hands move behind him and shamelessly took two handfuls of his ass. One of the cons of the glory hole was she couldn't explore the rest of his body, but that didn't anymore since he was in front of her now.

Using her hands, Astrid impaled Hiccup's cock down her throat with her nose brushing his pelvis as spit began to drip from her chin. She instantly recognized that she was taking more of him than she did in the restroom. Knowing she wouldn't last long, she used her throat muscles to rapidly relax and swallow his cock.

Past her own choking, she faintly heard him gasp, "Fuck!"

Just as she felt his hot cum shoot down her throat, the need for air became too much and Astrid pulled pack. Hiccup continued shooting as he was released from her mouth and Astrid wasting no time in pumping him ferociously with her mouth wide open. She was able to down a lot of his cum, but she still felt more on her face. Once he finished, Astrid used one hand to clean her face of his cum. She took only a moment to look at it before sucking her fingers of all of his delicious seed. While the literal taste was good, but nothing special. It was the thought that the cum came from Hiccup that made it truly delicious. When she finally focused back on Hiccup, her jaw dropped as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft again.

"You're still fucking hard!"

Coming to the same conclusion, Hiccup gripped her arm and pulled her back into a standing position. He looked at her face which still had some traces of his seed and grinned. "Round two." He said as he pulled down her jeans. Once she stepped out of them, Hiccup kneeled down and lifted her over his shoulder. Astrid _squeaked_ as she was carried up the stairs to her room. Just as he entered the room, Hiccup jumped at the feeling of two hands groping his ass. A feminine giggle followed shortly after. Rolling his eyes, he threw her onto the bed, taking a bit of pleasure in hearing her squeak again. Astrid obviously held no grudge for being manhandled like so as she spread her legs wide open and grinned up at him.

Hiccup dived down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth. At the same time, he probed Astrid's lower lips with the head of his manhood. Unable to handle the double assault, Astrid started to moan, and tried to find anything to hold onto. Only succeeding in giving Hiccup scratches down his back.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whined. Looking down, she made eye contact with him as he held her poor nipple between his teeth. He tugged on her before finally letting go and coming close to her ear. That's when she felt Hiccup grind his entire length up her dripping lips. Her mouth fell open at the sensations that continued to assault her.

"Is there something you want?"

 _Who's the tease now?_ She wanted the throw out, but she couldn't. Her mind didn't have the capability to speak at the moment, and throwing verbal jabs at him wasn't really the priority. She rocked her hips as hard as she could, and her eyes begged the question her mouth couldn't speak. Hiccup having had enough fun getting his own teasing, separated her pussy lips with the head of his cock. However, Astrid felt him stop inching in when only his head entered her. Frustrated, she started rocking her hips, but in the fraction of a second. Hiccup was buried to the hilt _deep_ within her.

A second passed before the first sound Astrid released was a hoarse scream as the most violent and unexpected orgasm drowned her in pleasure. She thrashed under Hiccup as her short nails found a way to draw blood from his back. Her thrashing died down into spasming as she opened her eyes and found Hiccup's green eyes filled with concern looking at her. Still not being able to speak, she rocked her hips through her spasming. Understanding her message to continue, Hiccup cautiously withdrew from her and slowly entered her again. Being sure to watch her facial features for any sign of pain. Astrid released an open-mouthed moan as he filled her again. While she did feel pain, it was more like the pain after an intense work out, and only helped in amplifying the pleasure. She didn't know how, but as Hiccup's thrusts gained in speed and power, she was simultaneously falling from her first orgasm and climbing to her second one. She couldn't stop moaning as Hiccup continued fucking her sensitive pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Hiccup start to reach his own climax by pounding her harder than she ever thought he could.

"Hic..! Hicc..!" She tried to get out with every thrust he shook her with. "HICCUP! COME IN ME!" Astrid's screams filled the vacant house as she spasmed through another orgasm. Her cum gushed all around Hiccup's thrusting cock and squirted out of her. Soaking Hiccup, herself, and the sheets below them in her cum. Hiccup's own climax came straight after. His quiet growls turning into a primal roar as he bottomed out inside of Astrid. After his first eruption of cum, he continued his thrusting as he powered through his biggest orgasm yet. However, Astrid's pussy had become so slick with both of their cum that he slipped out. Almost on instinct, Astrid's hands gripped him and continued pumping in absence of him thrusting into her. Hiccup started to moan as he came all over Astrid, some of his seed even going as far as hitting her face again. Though most of the thick liquid covered her breasts and taut stomach.

Once his torrent of cum ended, Astrid allowed Hiccup's softening manhood to rest against her crotch. Looking down at her body, she was struck dumb by just how _much_ he came.

"Ah. Sorry..." She heard him say. Looking up, Astrid watched Hiccup sheepishly rub the back of his head.

Smirking, Astrid corrected him. "Uh uh. It's _you're welcome_."

Hiccup gave her a dumbfounded look. "Uh... you're welcome?"

Astrid's smirk broke into a grin. " _Thank you_." She said, then proceeded to scoop his cum using a slim finger and taking it into her mouth. Hiccup watched her, entranced, as she cleaned herself and ate his cum like a favorite meal. Which would actually be spot on from Astrid's perspective. While cleaning most of the bigger splotches of his seed, Astrid leaned up using her arms still covered in his cum. She looked down as her fingers spread her lower folds. Moaning as a mix of her own cum and Hiccup's spilled from her and onto her bed sheets. If she felt empty before, she doesn't know what she feels now. After having Hiccup's huge cock pummel her with no barriers between them.

Scratch that. She knows what she feels.

She feels _great_.

"It's hard to believe, but I think you still came _inside_ me more than you did all over me." Astrid smirked.

Laughing a bit nervously, Hiccup responded. "I honestly didn't think I had that much in me."

Shamelessly, Astrid reached for his balls and fondled them as she hummed in thought. "I don't know. I get the feeling that these boys are just reloading at the moment." She teased.

This time Hiccup chuckled, but he soon bit his lip since Astrid was _still_ fondling his balls. Hiccup looked down at Astrid's pussy, which was still leaking their mixed cum, and traced her lips. He flicked his eyes up to Astrid's face and saw she was watching him intently while biting her lip. He slowly plunged two fingers into her and watched her head fall back as her already sensitive pussy was intruded yet again. He flexed his fingers inside her before pulling out, and watching a new wave of their cum flow out of her. Hiccup leaned up to her and placed the two soaked fingers against her lips. Shocked excitement filled her eyes as she opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers, savoring their mixed taste.

"We don't have to worry about... y'know..."

Knowing where he was going, Astrid shook her head before releasing his fingers. "I've been on the pill for awhile. I was always optimistic I might drag you home and tie you to my bed."

Surprisingly, Hiccup chuckled before he loosely gripped Astrid's neck making her eyes slowly widen _and_ dilate. "Sure it isn't the other way around?"

"Yes..." She said, but it came out in a squeak and Hiccup's lips grew into a smirk. "W-Well I was sure yesterday..." She admitted meekly.

"But today?" He coaxed.

"Maybe..."

And just like that. After he chuckled, Hiccup's dominant and sexy smirk turned into his caring and lovable smile. The hand around her neck moved to cup it and he gave a lingering kiss on her lips. "I think I should draw a bath for you."

"T-Thanks..." Astrid said, still coming to terms with the fact she just found a new side of Hiccup. As he left her, she let her head fall back onto her bed. She let her mind wander once again, and soon a proud smile crossed her face. She found a new side of Hiccup, and only _she_ gets to see it. Only she gets to _explore_ it.

"It's ready for you." She heard from the doorway.

Turning her head, she saw Hiccup, still nude, leaning against the door frame. For the moment, she let her eyes drink him in again. She doesn't think she will ever tire from admiring Hiccup's body. Especially if he makes a habit of walking around naked when they're alone. Which she is perfectly fine with. Hell, she'd love to make it a habit for herself too.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Astrid?"

"I don't think I can walk right now." She said, but her attitude let him know that she didn't care in the slightest.

Almost immediately, Hiccup's expression turned to concern as he walked up to her. "W-What? Are you okay?"

Astrid let out a small giggle as she grabbed the back of his neck and touched her forehead with his. "I'm fine. Everything's fine." She soothed him before her lips turned into a smirk. "It just goes to show how well you fucked me."

Relief filled his eyes before he snorted at her up-front summary. Carefully, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. Astrid rest her head against his bare shoulder, but the time passed too quickly before she was being put in the bathtub that was filled to the brim with bubbles. As he was about to leave, Astrid pulled his head down for another kiss. "Where are you going?" She asked against his lips.

"To clean up our mess." She groaned as he started to leave her, but she made sure to grip his wrist.

"Get in." She said, nodding her head to the space between her legs.

"Astrid..." He started, but the said woman cut him off.

"Hiccup." She said in a stern tone. Tugging on his wrist as well. "Get in."

Sighing, Hiccup relented and stepped into the bathtub. Astrid's stern look did a one-eighty into a pleased smile. After undoing her single braid and letting her hair fall down, she wrapped her arms around his torso as he leaned back against her chest.

"Hmmm." Astrid hummed in pleasure. "Much better." Hiccup's head fell onto her shoulder as his eyes closed. Barely registering he hummed back in agreement. Astrid's hands explored his chest and stomach. Tracing the dips between his lean muscles as her lips glided across his neck and shoulder. She heard him quietly moan as her hands roamed more of his body.

"Having fun?" He questioned with a teasing undertone.

"Mhmm." She mumbled against his freckled shoulder. She felt a hand lightly tug at her hair, and her head rose. Instantly meeting his lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're staying for the night." She murmured against his lips.

"Nice to know you don't want me to leave."

Astrid buried her face into Hiccup's auburn hair as her hands drifted lower. "And the night after that." She continued as she gripped him in her hand again. "And the one after that—"

"That's a school day you know." He interupted her.

"I don't hear you complaining yet." Astrid pointed out.

"Days spent with just you? Never." There was a pause as Hiccup asked something else. "What about when you're no longer home alone?"

Taking a second, Astrid suddenly remembered a past conversation she had with Hiccup. "When are you moving into that apartment?"

"Probably by the end of the month." Hiccup said as his hand kneaded the muscle of her left calf. "Now that I think about it. The queen-sized bed seems a bit too big."

"I'd be happy to keep you company, but I need an invitation first."

"Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup tried to start formally, "Would you like to move in with me," As an after thought, Hiccup added, "and let me call myself your boyfriend?"

Hiding the smile in his hair, Astrid responded. "Only if I can call myself your girlfriend."

* * *

 **Sooo... Hi. I'm the horndog that just wrote _that_. Originally, I wanted it to end at the second time Astrid says, "We can hang out in my room," but I had so much momentum I thought, "I'm sure I can squeeze in a lime..." ONE SICK DAY AND OVER 3,500 WORDS LATER... I have a lemon that could be published as a one-shot in its own right. *Sigh* Yeah... I may have went a bit overboard.**

 **Please, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
